unit20_assignmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Disaster recovery
= System maintenance and Disaster recovery: = In case of a disaster the company needs to have a plan in place in order to keep up progress and ensure that none of the company's data is lost. In your job you will be required to make sure the company's disaster plan is up to date and efficient. You will also be expected to adhere to the plan in the events of a disaster to ensure as little is lost as possible. Recovery time objective Before making a plan the company will usually perform a business impact analysis and a risk analysis. This will allow them to create a recovery time objective which is the maximum amount of time it will take for the company to get back up a running. What is a Contingency plan? A Contingency plan is a set of instructions/procedures that need to be followed during an emergency or disaster to ensure nothing is damaged/lost. A Contingency plan will start with assessing what is wrong and finding out what is needed to continue working. After that it will detail the roles of each individual and what they are supposed to do during the downtime in order to recover. It will also include how they are to go about getting back online, this will change depending on what actually went wrong and what is needed to get back to working order. An example of a Contingency plan would be in the event of a theft of a system which should be resolved using these steps # Contact the local authorities (police) # Take an inventory of all other devices to ensure nothing else was stolen # Contact the office’s insurance company to inform them of what has happened and what has been taken # Check the CCTV footage to see if the culprit was seen taking the item in question # fix anything damaged during the theft (windows, desks etc.). # Once the new equipment has been sent over ensure all of the devices are working properly and that all receipts are kept incase something is damaged or does not work. Another example of a Contingency plan would be in an event of a flood of the main building, causing all the computers to break down halting all workflow # Call the fire department and evacuate the building # Whilst the fire department is sorting out the office, inform employees of the current situation and tell them not to come in. # Call your insurance company and inform them of exactly what happen and what has been broken due to the flooding. # It will take time for the all of the new equipment to be sent over, so it may be best to tell employees to complete work from home and have meetings take place in a temporary building (with employees bringing their own devices to write notes on). # Once the office building is back up and running, ensure all of the devices are working properly and that all receipts are kept incase something is damaged or does not work. A third Contingency plan that could be used is i the case of a hard drive failure. # Remove the faulty hard drive from whatever it was installed on. # Replace it with a brand new working hard drive to minimize damage to workflow. # The final step should then be to restore the most up to date backup of the drive ' ' long-term planning As an organisation A long term plan needs to be made to ensure that software and hardware is kept up to date and powerful enough to still run efficiently. Since the power of computing is increasing fast at the moment many PC parts are becoming obsolete after a few years of use. Also due to the rising power of computing newer software is being released to use up that power for better and faster results.The long term plan is designed to make sure all machines are kept up to date and working efficiently. ' ' Network code of practice A network code of practice is an essential document that will need to be made by the company if they wish for their employees to use equipment correctly. The network code of practice will detail what is and what isn't expected of people that use the IT network of an organisation. It is important that all staff follow the code of practice since if broken people can end up with warnings and in dire cases getting fired. An example of what may be included in a network code of practice is password control which could include rules like not sharing your password with others or writing it down as well as rules on BYOD. Supervision and management of network staff The network staff are the behind the scenes workers that will manage and essentially do a similar job to an IT technician however as a support technician you need to overview their work an make sure what they are doing is right. Advising senior management senior management staff need to be given proper advice while doing their job. This is all to ensure that the work being done by them is productive and that they also doing their work correctly Since some of them may not know exactly what is going on with in the IT dept. Legal and Ethical issues When it comes to laws there are some strict acts with severe punishments for breaking them when it comes to IT. One of these acts is the data protection act which ensures that all data must be kept extremely secure. Another one of these acts is the computer misuse act which is based around people not abusing computers or peoples data on them. It is important for both the organisation and its workers to follow both of these acts as if one breaks them it will often affect the other. Ethical issues also have to be considered, an example of this would be employees connecting to the organisation’s wifi, thus meaning their activity while connected to that wifi is monitored. The problem here is that employees may not like having their private life looked into, but continue to use the wifi as it’s a means of communication.